Intertwined Destinies
by ShadowYashi
Summary: For Roxas, it felt like a bad case of deja vu. For Xion, she was just lost "S-Shut up! I'm not blushing!" Axel-Xion-Roxas. AkuRokuShi. Days. One-Shot.


**Intertwined Destinies**

_

* * *

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."_

- Riku, Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"C'mon Roxas, I know you want one" The mischievous grin practically split the assassins face as he shoved a bright yellow star-shaped fruit in the blond's line of vision. Roxas scowled and pushed the offending fruit away "Cut it out Axel! I told you I don't want it."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, I don't believe in stupid legends like that" the 13th member of the organization folded his arms over his chest in a huff and his red haired best friend just continued to grin while holding the fruit, they were currently on Destiny Island, having gone there for a search and destroy mission, this wasn't the first time the duo had been sent there.

"Really, cause I think its kinda cool." Cool, was referring to the star shaped fruit Axel currently held in his hand, he tossed it up and down lazily as they walked along the beach, heading off to the Clock Tower where Xion would be waiting for them with some Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Roxas scoffed, not believing in such a silly old legend, they had first found out about the 'rumor' when some brown haired girl was talking about it to a couple of her guy friends, much like him, they shook their heads in disbelief while the girl gushed and cooed, calling it romantic, saying that she'd like to share it with her special someone.

Axel of course, had instantly became attracted to the idea and set out to find one of these 'romantic fruits' of his own, jokingly stating that if Larxene were still around, he'd probably split it with her. To which Roxas responded with a grimace and told him good luck with that, if she doesn't fry him for suggesting it first.

He laughed it off with a grin and then glanced at him briefly before they headed off for the twisted tree that sat in its own secluded area, having found out that the fruits only grow on that tree "well what about you? Would you share this with someone special?" Roxas snorted at the idea but at the back of his mind a not so similar situation perked up.

_"C'mon Sora, I know you want one."_

_"Cut it out Riku."_

"Tch. Someone special, I don't have anyone special" he shrugged his shoulders and Axel raised his eye brow slightly, a small smirk appearing on his features "Oh? So, I guess you wouldn't mind if I shared this with Xion then?"

_"Is it a deal?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi."_

"What?" Roxas paused in his steps, his eyes slowly meeting the amused green gaze of Axel "I said, I guess you wouldn't care if I shared this fruit with Xion, since you don't believe in rumors and all" Axel shrugged in an almost taunting manner and for some reason Roxas grit his teeth and narrowed his blue eyes slightly at the grinning Pyro "I mean, they're only rumors right?"

"Y-Yeah. Only rumors. . ." he murmured feeling uncertain about his response.

"Great! Hey, wanna race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah, whoever makes it to the portal first, gets to split the fruit with Xion, but since you don't _believe_ in silly _rumors_, I guess you'll just let me win right?" Roxas snorted and Axel's grin, somehow, managed to grow wider "Just because I don't believe in a stupid rumor, doesn't mean I'll let you beat me in a race" he murmured, giving Axel a defiant smirk, while the red head's eyes glittered challengingly "Alright then, your on."

"Ready. . . Go!"

The two took off down the remainder of beach towards the portal, not even stopping once they disappeared beyond the depths of the inky darkness.

Seated on the clock tower of Twilight Town, watching one of its infamous and beautiful sunsets like they always did, was a trio of best friends, slurping their ice cream with their usual goofy grins and relaying embarrassing or humorous stories about their fellow organization members, but today, before the sun fully disappeared beyond the horizon, was different.

Pulling out the mysterious yellow fruit, Axel grinned and tossed it to Roxas, who caught it, but just barely "A-Axel what?" The red head smirked and shrugged "You won the race, so you get to do the honors" Roxas faltered for a moment, running his fingers along the star shaped edges, his cheeks warming, upon remembering the deal "Uhh."

"Don't tell me you're nervous!" Axel laughed and pointed at the blond "Look, your blushing!"

"S-Shut up! I'm not blushing!"

"Uh guys?" Xion blinked at the two boys, Roxas was glaring at Axel, who was snickering at the boys red face. The instant she spoke up, they turned towards her simultaneously, Axel grinned at her, while Roxas looked embarrassed "S-Sorry Xion" shaking her head, she motioned that it was alright and then looked curiously at the fruit in Roxas' hand "What's that?"

"Ah. . . it—its nothing! Nothing at all, just a fruit, hehehe" Roxas grinned at her sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, looking away from Xion as her almost identical blue eyes met his, frowning slightly Roxas glanced at her, then Axel, then at the fruit. He then snapped it in half and then snapped a fraction of his half off, resulting in 3 pieces, with Xion's share being the largest "Here." He handed out the full half to Xion and the broken half to Axel, while he held his own.

"Just eat it alright." Xion had given him a questioning look and he felt his cheeks warm slightly under her scrutinizing gaze while she slowly chewed, before glancing at Axel who smiled, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Once they had all finished the surprisingly sweet and juicy fruit, Roxas leaned back on his palms and stared out at the sunset with his friends, Xion sat in the middle, with Axel and Roxas flanking her sides, softly he murmured.

"There, now we'll always remain apart of each other, no matter what."

Secretly, Axel smiled.

Confused, Xion just continued to gaze.

* * *

**There. Done, I've been trying to produce a AkuRokuShi for the longest now! Xion is like one of my favorite characters and I felt so bad for her by the end of the game, the ending was so sad D': I hope this one shot was alright, I feel like I made Axel a but OOC though. . . *laughs nervously* oh well, that is what Fanfiction is for anyway! Well, I hope you enjoyed this One Shot, so please review! I tried to make it AkuRokuShi, but I feel like it was leaning more towards RokuShi than the three of them.**


End file.
